The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Cauliflower ear, also known as hematoma auris, perichondrial hematoma, and traumatic auricular hematoma, occurs when the ear suffers physical damage from, for example, a blow, rubbing of the ear with high pressure, or the like. This form of trauma to the ear is most common among boxers, wrestlers, rugby players, and mixed martial arts players. Damage occurs because the cartilage separates from the overlying perichondrium and fluid such as blood collects under the perichondrium. Untreated, this leads to a formation of fibrous tissue in the overlying skin. In such cases, the outer ear becomes permanently swollen and deformed, resembling a cauliflower.
Many sporting contests encourage the use of headgear in order to minimize trauma to the ear. However, damage can occur if the headgear is improperly worn. Moreover though, some participants choose not to wear such headgear.
As indicated above, the ear can become permanently swollen, if untreated. Some forms of treatment to prevent cauliflower ear include draining the fluid from the ear when trauma has ocurred and applying a compressing tie or wrap around the patient's head in conjunction with an impression made previously of the ear with a formable material. The compressing tie or wrap is used to apply pressure to the formable material and ear in order to reduce swelling or pooling of fluid. It is desirable to leaving the compression tie or wrap on for multiple days such as 5-9 days. During that time however, it is occasionally necessary to remove the tie or wrap in order to take a shower, clean or otherwise examine the ear. The impression(s) and the tie or wrap then need to be reapplied, which can be cumbersome. Overall, the process and equipment makes compliance for the desired term troublesome.